Nada valgo sin tu amor
by alemar107
Summary: Hola. Esta es la corrección de me enamora. No pude eliminarla así que seguí los consejos y mejoró un poco. Con la única crítica que no estuve de acuerdo era que como a Hermione le iba a gustar Juanes pero no por no ser contemporáneo sino porque era un cantante latino incluso uno de los cantantes favoritos de Emma Watson es Juanes. Sigue siendo bastante rudimentaria jaja. Bss


Principio del formulario

Books » Harry Potter » **Nada valgo sin tu amor**

Final del formulario

Author: Alemar107

Rated: K+ - Spanish - Romance/Humor - Reviews: 1 - Published: 12-06-07 - Updated: 12-06-07

id:3931660

Final del formulario

Ron estaba sentado bajo un árbol frente al río. Ya había pasado la mitad del verano y los días en la madriguera se hacían cada vez más largos.

Harry y Ginny estaban juntos " Que suertudo " pensó " Quisiera yo tener la valentía para poder decirle a Hermione que la amo _". Miró su reflejo en el agua y exclamó_

\- Ron como puedes siquiera pensar que ella se va a fijar en ti más que como un amigo! Eres patético! Y tiró una piedra al río haciendo que las ondas desdibujen su reflejo.

-No lo entiendo, gracias al quidditch logré tener mucha más confianza y la verdad que no me veo tan mal , pero con Herm me siento un tonto la verdad que el amor te convierte en un tonto y se nota más en mi, pero lo cierto es que es maravillo sentirlo.- Las olas habían cesado y miró nuevamente su reflejo.

\- esto no puede seguir! Debo tomar coraje , enfrentar a Hermione y decirle que la amo. Pero Cómo!? De repente su mirada se iluminó y salió corriendo hacia la madriguera.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y entró en su habitación. " Donde lo puse, donde lo puse?" revolvió todo pero no encontró lo que buscaba y se resignó a esperar a su madre, seguro ella sabría donde encontrarlo.

Cuando la Sra. Molly llegó se encontró con un huracán que desconocía: el huracán Ron.

\- má donde está ese aparato muggle que me regaló Hermione para mi cumpleaños? Lo recuerdas? Uno rectangular, negro, que se puede llevar como un collar en el cuello. Lo miró ansioso, la mujer pensó por unos instantes y le contestó

\- Ah! Si! Lo recuerdo. En el segundo estante del aparador de la cocina, pero también recuerdo que dijiste que no te int - Cuando volteó su hijo ya no estaba, había salido disparado hacia la cocina y cuando ella entró en la misma lo observó admirando el aparato como si fuera una escoba de última generación. Pero conociendo a su hijo prefirió no preguntar y subió las escaleras a su cuarto para dejar allí lo que había comprado.

Por su parte Ron intentaba bajo cualquier medio descifrar como funcionaba ese aparato; lo dio vuelta arriba, abajo , izquierda, derecha y nada. Presionaba los botones y nada! " No! se resignó nuevamente tendré que confiar en Harry para que me explique como funciona y me ayude con esto, seguro que no se niega porque es siempre el primero en decirme que le diga lo que siento a Herm y me va a ayudar un 100 por ciento "

Así que espero que su mejor amigo regresara de salir con su hermana y sin pedirle permiso lo arrebató de sus brazos y lo condujo a su habitación, no sin antes mirar a su atónita hermana y decirle - Cosas de hombres OK? - A lo cual Ginny sólo supo asentir y reír mientras veía como su amor era arrastrado por su hermano hacia arriba.

Lo empujó dentro de la habitación, Harry riendo le dice - Pero espera , Qué es tan importante?

\- Ya sé como decirle a Hermy que la amo.

\- por fin! - Gritó Harry y lo abrazó.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya está basta de felicitaciones además no sé si mi plan va a funcionar. Mira, ella me regaló este artefacto muggle, dijo que es para escuchar música y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo funciona.

\- Se llama MP3 y sí puedes escuchar música con eso.

\- Genial! Pero Cómo?

\- Muy fácil bajas las canciones de una computadora y después presionas este botón y... Magia! - Harry miró a Ron este a su vez miraba el aparato con su característica cara de no entender nada.

\- Entendiste?

\- La verdad me perdí en comp comp. Que?

\- Quédate tranquilo, yo me encargo de conseguirte las canciones y de enseñarte como funciona el aparato. Pero vamos, explícame un poco más cual es tu plan.

\- Bueno, necesito que busques canciones de ese cantante latino que le encanta a Hermy. - Harry lo miró extrañado. - Si! Recuerdas cuando su tía muggle le regaló ese cómo le dicen Uds. CD? - Harry asintió - que había traído de su viaje por Sud América, de Colombia Cómo se llama? Ah! Sí! Juanes, siempre que paso a buscarla o voy a su casa está escuchándolo, bueno.. cuando no está leyendo un libro obviamente! - Y ambos rieron. - Tráeme varios temas así yo elijo algunos para poder declararle que la amo, Qué te parece mi idea?

\- Me parece genial! De hecho si algunas vez discuto con Ginny te lo voy a robar, pero quédate tranquilo que voy a decir que el Copyright ( ; ) ) es tuyo! - Después fueron juntos abajo, donde ya gran parte de la familia los estaban esperando para cenar.

Unos días después llegó Harry con lo prometido para que Ron armara su fabuloso plan.

Mientras tanto Ron le envió una lechuza a Hermione para invitarla a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones en la madriguera, como lo hacía siempre para que ella no sospechara nada.

Y, así fue, hermione ya estaba allí saludando a la familia y abrazando a sus dos mejores amigos, en realidad tres porque Ginny se había vuelto su más grande confidente desde ya hacía un tiempo. - "Y, bueno a quién más declararle que estaba loca por Ron, no? "

Y allí estaba él , "su" Ron cada vez más Maduro? Aunque con ese cara de tonto con que la miraba no lo parecía; su físico había mejorado debido al intenso entrenamiento en el quidditch y sus facciones se habían mejorado, bueno en realidad ella lo veía "mejorado" hacía mucho tiempo pero por miedo a perder su amistad y a decir verdad también por miedo a ser rechazada nunca le había confesado lo que sentía realmente por él. No entendía como siendo tan racional e inteligente ante ese sentimiento se sentía idiota. _"_

De repente alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos:

\- Mañana vamos de picnic, te parece?

\- Si - Contestó automáticamente La verdad ni se había dado cuenta quién la había hablado, esa casa era un manicomio, un manicomio que ella amaba, amaba a todos los Weasley, a todos, pero más a "su" Ron. Entonces notó el contacto, una mano cálida sobre su hombro y esa voz que ahora sí identificó preguntándole - Si? Y lo miró, era Ron

\- Qué? - Exclamó

\- El picnic? - Volvió a preguntar.

\- A sí genial! - Y rápidamente le desvió la mirada alejándose también para evitar ese contacto.

Luego de la cena todos se fueron a dormir.

Como si todo fuera normal, al día siguiente Harry y Ginny fueron a pasear, Arthur se fue al ministerio, los gemelos a la tienda.

Cuando Ron se levantó observó a su madre alistándose para salir.

-Sales? -

\- De compras.

-Otra vez?

\- Se me olvidó algo - Molly no sabía que otra excusa buscar, ya todos sabían lo que iba a pasar y conociendo la timidez de Ron y el orgullo de Hermione habían preparado todo para que quedaran solos. Cómo lo supieron? Muy simple, la cadena es así Harry - Ginny - Charlie - Fred - Molly - Arthur BINGO!

A Harry le era imposible ocultarle secretos a Ginny, los gemelos siempre se las ingeniaban para averiguar que hacían los dos, según ellos para "proteger" a su hermanita y de esa forma se enteraban de todo, Molly utilizaba su famosa tirada de orejas, casi tan famosa como sus vociferadores y efectiva aún para sus hijos mayores y obviamente tan emocionada no pudo evitarle contarle a Arthur. Todos estaban muy felices, desde hacía un tiempo que estaban esperando esta resolución, los dos tanto Ron como hermione se merecían ser felices y sólo estando juntos lo iban a lograr.

Ya tenía todo listo, lo único que faltaba era Hermy; el día era maravilloso y gracias a Merlín toda la familia no estaba, agradeció inclusive que su madre se fuera de compras aunque? dos días seguidos? Eso le llamó mucho la atención, pero mejor, si! Definitivamente así era mejor.

En ese momento un saludo lo sacó de su cavilación.

\- Buen día madrugón. Que raro despierto a estas horas?

\- Estaba preparando lo del picnic - Entonces observó la cara de sorpresa de Hermione y mintió - Bueno, en realidad lo preparó mi mamá - de esa forma sonó menos sospechoso.

\- Ah! - exclamó la castaña ya más tranquila " Ron preparando un picnic , ya bastante extraño era verlo despierto tan temprano"

\- Bueno , vamos.

\- Y los demás Ron? - Preguntó incrédula. Él se encargó de explicarle donde estaban cada uno de los miembros de la familia y luego resopló diciendo resignadamente

\- así que sólo somos vos y yo - con una actuación bastante buena.

\- Vamos - le dijo y sin darse cuenta la tomó de la mano, ambos sintieron inmediatamente como si una corriente los atravesara todo el cuerpo pero decidieron disimular, a pesar de ello no se soltaron y fueron caminando así hasta llegar al río.

Cuando llegaron armaron todo para pasar allí el día entero, desayunaron y hablaron de cosas triviales, de lo que iban a estudiar el futuro; que aurora, que sanadora etc.; del quidditch discutiendo sobre el rendimiento de los chuddley cannos del año pasado obviamente Ron a su favor y Hermione sólo por pelear en contra y así paso la mañana.

\- Que te parece si nos metemos al agua? - Dijo herí y la verdad que Ron estuvo toda la mañana esperando por eso así que sin dudar le dijo que si. No, no era para verla en su traje de dos piezas, recordaba que ya había visto demasiado el año pasado sin querer y recordó

FLASH BACK

Iba por los pasillos leyendo un pergamino, Si! Cada tanto el también leía estaba en una escuela no? Y aunque parezca raro y hasta gracioso el mejor lugar donde se concentraba era en el baño, Si! Realmente una locura pero en la biblioteca estaba ella y Hermy lo distraía, aunque nunca podría reprocharle eso por sobrados motivos entre ellos porque ella siempre lo ayudaba con sus tareas, de hecho ese mismo manuscrito era de su pertenencia y además porque que! Le iba a decir no puedo estudiar contigo delante porque estoy enamoradísimo e vos! Ni hablar! Así que no pudo notar que el baño estaba ocupado y entró sin mirar. Recién luego de haber cerrado la puerta se percató que alguien se estaba duchando y sacó la mirada del pergamino para poder identificar que estaba tras esa nube de vapor.

Era ella! Hermione duchándose, desnuda!. Rápidamente se ocultó para no ser visto aunque al parecer la castaña no lo había siquiera oído y , decididamente tuvo la primera intensión de marcharse, pero su cuerpo se lo impedía. Su mente le replicaba " Vete Ron , te va a degollar si te ve" Pero su cuerpo estaba estático admirando el maravilloso cuerpo de "su" amiga.

Luego de unos instantes que le parecieron horas salió lo más silenciosamente posible y a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry le contó al respecto.

FIN FLASH BACK

RON ¡!- el grito de Hermione y una oleada de agua fría lo sacaron de sus pensamientos VAMOS! Ven que el agua está fantástica le decía juguetona y no se lo pidió dos veces ya estaba al lado de ella molestándola con el agua también. Fue la mejor mañana de todas las que había pasado ese verano. Pero aún había más.

Después del almuerzo, tomó coraje y le preguntó - Quieres escuchar algo de música?

\- Si! Sería bueno, pero olvidé mi varita en tu casa.

\- No, yo decía con este MP3 que me regalaste.

\- OH Ron - se emocionó - Lo estás usando Y? es bueno? te gusta?

\- Si es muy bueno - y sin más lo encendió.

Hermione rápidamente notó los acordes de Juanes y salto del suelo invitando a Ron a bailar con ella aunque él se negó, era un tema movido Ron había pensado en todo no quería ser evidente y tenía que asegurarse que los sentimientos que profesaba hacia Hermione eran correspondidos.

Luego de varias súplicas de su amiga se paró, no sin antes tomar su varita pues él si la llevó, y exclamar apuntando al MP3

\- Espagnorum Comprendum! - Como otras veces había escuchado a hermione lanzar ese hechizo para poder entender el idioma español sobre todo de las tantas cosas  
que me gustan hoy de ti

Ron intentaba torpemente seguir los pasos de Hermione, ella tampoco era una bailarina muy buena pero no era la música lo que los llevaba, no era el ritmo era el amor.

Mientras bailaba Hermione cantaba y él creía creer que le cantaba a él pero no podía siquiera soñar con ello. Aunque lo cierto es que realmente Hermione le cantaba a Ron.

Me enamora  
Que me hables con tu boca  
Me enamora  
Que me eleves hasta el cielo  
Me enamora  
Que de mi sea tu alma soñadora.

Ellos iban girando , saltando, juntándose y separándose al ritmo de la música sus ojos se conectaron y Hermione notó que Ron también cantaba , más bien susurraba tímidamente "le cantaba a ella? Cómo podía pensar eso? El era su amigo!

Léeme muy bien los labios  
Te lo digo bien despacio  
Por el resto de mis días  
Quiero ser tu compañía.

Después volvieron a cantar juntos el estribillo y se largaron a reír. Sin más comenzaron los acordes de otro tema una especie de baile más latino, más sensual y hermione no dudó en acercarse a Ron, tomarlo de las manos y bailar lo más sexy que podía, iba a aprovechar la ocasión pare decirle a Ron que lo amaba pero debía asegurarse que por lo menos Ron sentía algo por ella. Ron por su parte estaba extasiado, tener el cuerpo de Hermy tan cerca lo había despertado de un sueño, Hermione lo deseaba? Lo quería ¿ Así parecía porque ella lo miraba y cantaba la canción de una forma que le hacía erizar los pelos de la nuca

Que te quedes a mi lado  
y que más nunca te me vayas mi vida  
a Dios le pido  
que mi alma no descanse  
cuando de amarte se trate mi cielo  
a Dios le pido

Entonces Ron también empezó a seguirle el juego del baile, no entendía como pero de repente sentía que su cuerpo le pedía que se aproximara al de hermione , aprovecho una vuelta para echar hacia atrás y hacia delante a herí y sus caras quedaron muy juntas y le cantó, ya más atrevido

Un segundo mas de vida para darte  
y mi corazón entero entregarte  
un segundo mas de vida para darte  
y a tu lado para siempre yo quedarme  
un segundo mas de vida  
yo a Dios le pido

Que si me muero sea de amor  
y si me enamoro sea de vos  
y que de tu voz sea este corazón  
todos los días a Dios le pido

Ambos quedaron muy juntos respirando entrecortadamente y, entre el calor de la tarde, y lo excitante de la música les era difícil respirar, Se quedaron mirando hasta que empezó el ultimo tema que Ron había preparado era instrumental, o sea que era él el que le iba a cantar a ella era una especie de balada y mirándola tímida pero intensamente a la vez cantó, más bien recitó:

Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
que pesan mas los daños que los mismos años al final  
por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
junto a mi familia, junto a mis amigos y mi voz

Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón

Y es que vale mas un año tardío que un siglo vació, amor  
y es que vale mas tener bien llenito el corazón  
Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final

A Hermione le comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas, eran lágrimas de alegría de emoción "su" Ron le estaba declarando su amor de la manera más romántica que ella se pudiera imaginar entonces ella se le unió para demostrarle su amor hacia él.

Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
y me hago fuerte cuando estas aquí  
sin ti yo ya no se que es vivir  
mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz  
quiero pasar mas tiempo junto a ti  
recuperar las noches que perdí  
vencer el miedo inmenso de morir  
y ser eterno junto a ti

Por que nada valgo, por que nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor,  
tu amor y compañía en mi corazón

La música siguió pero ambos se habían fundido en un beso, su primer beso que no podía ser más romántico, más apasionado ni más hermoso.

Iba a ser difícil superar esta primera cita y ese primer beso pero de seguro lo iban a intentar.

\- Te amo, creo desde que te vi. tan altanera , orgullosa y - rió - despeinada en el tren.

\- Y yo cuando me miré en esos hermosos ojos azules y te reté por tu nariz manchada con tierra, te acuerdas?

\- Como no lo voy a recordar. Te pido perdón por haber esperado tanto tiempo para decirte esto

\- Lo importante es que lo dijiste, eso es lo único que importa.

Y así pasaron la tarde entre caricias, besos y abrazos. Por la noche retornaron a la madriguera y por supuesto todos los estaban esperando. En cuanto los vieron llegar los "victorias " y " Hurras" no se hicieron esperar.

\- Amigos!- exclamó Harry - Hace tiempo que estamos esperando esto.

Todos rieron y fueron a cenar en un ambiente de felicidad aún más grande del que vivían siempre en la casa de los Weasley olvidando todo lo que vendría.

Return to Top


End file.
